


shoot! take a panorama!

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photography, Unbeta-ed, but the humor is barely there, half-assed this halfway through im sorry pt. 2, my tags r a mess im sorry, take a shot everytime u read "take a picture"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Chanhee's cheeks turned red when the guy suddenly faced him, his head comfortably resting on his hand. There's amusement glinting in his eyes and a playful smile plastered on his face."Take a picture. It will last longer."Or,Chanhee likes taking pictures of anything that is beautiful, and the guy at the library just happens to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	shoot! take a panorama!

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi so this was a WIP way back in DDD era, specifically mission the boyz in busan. junew taking pictures of each other was the main inspiration for this fic :> unbeta-ed so sorry if this isn't what u were expecting :c
> 
> also the education system here isn't exactly accurate so sorry abt that too hhh
> 
> ps. title taken from iz*one - panorama :DD

_Click!_

The shutter closes, and Chanhee grins at the new picture he just took; a shadow of a bird by the library window, a sunset filled with hues of red, orange and purple serving as the background. It isn't anything fancy, but it's beautiful. And Chanhee likes taking pictures of anything that is beautiful.

"Chanhee!" His friend gives him a weak shove on the shoulder. "What did I tell you about using your noisy camera in the library?"

"We're literally the only ones here. What are you so worried about?"

Changmin's lips fall in a straight line. "Still. Why can't you just study silently like me?"

Chanhee gives him a deadpan stare. He reminds the younger about how he already studied for the quarterly exams days ago and the only reason he is here is because Changmin frantically forced him to come to the library and serve as his emotional support in procrastinating his studies. _Procrastudying,_ as Kevin dubbed once. Since Chanhee is, well, _nice_ , he agreed to accompany him (not because Changmin _literally_ dragged him outside) since he doesn't have anything better to do this weekend anyway.

He had brought with him one of his cameras that makes a clicking noise whenever he takes a picture. Now Chanhee isn't a photography major, but he had always enjoyed taking pictures of everything that says beauty. No matter the subject, the person, the place — as long as the scene is breathtaking, expect Chanhee to snap a photo of it immediately. It started as some sort of hobby back in middle school, and now that he's in college Chanhee finds himself with at least a dozen different cameras and thousands and thousands of random pictures.

Most of the photos he took in the past are from trips — usually sceneries of nature and amazing man-made buildings. That's his favorite topic to capture because it never fails to amaze him. Others include his friends, and sometimes strangers that he cross paths with; he old lady sitting on the bus, the barista working at the coffee shop, the little boy dangling at the monkey bars and now, the guy at the library.

The only people inside the community library are oddly just Changmin and him along with the librarian whose kids Chanhee used to babysit back in high school — hence why his camera's constant noises aren't getting shushed. But that isn't the topic here. The topic is the _guy_ just a few seats away from Chanhee and Changmin.

He entered literally minutes ago and despite the number of vacant seats in the area, proceeded to sit in the same long table as them. Chanhee reckons it's because of the location. In front of them is the window showing the city's park filled with children, which Chanhee knows is definitely relaxing if not entertaining to look at.

"Chang." Chanhee subtly catches his friend's attention. When Changmin raised his head, Chanhee tells him to _look at the guy in your right but don't make it too obvious._

But Changmin is Changmin, and he _obviously_ turned his head to the guy's direction. Chanhee mentally facepalms.

Changmin returns to him and whispers, "Why did you make me look?"

"What do you think of him?"

"Him? He's, uh," Changmin pauses to think. "He's okay."

Okay? _Okay?!_ The guy is _beautiful_. Fine even. He is just reading, his outfit isn't anything special, and Chanhee would rather eat Kevin's badly-seasoned salmon than wear something similar, but there's something in the guy that makes Chanhee unable to pull his gaze away from him. He is wearing a black and orange striped long sleeves matched with faded jeans and a light brown cap. Comfy but definitely not his taste, and yet Chanhee can't help but have the urge to take a picture of the beauty that is in front of him.

Chanhee likes snapping photos of beautiful things. And the guy a few seats away from him, busy reading, with some of the sun's orangeish rays hitting him is _beautiful_. Chanhee _has_ to take a picture.

Changmin shoves him again. "You're staring."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Very." The younger confirms. His eyelids are drooping, exhaustion and suffering showing in them. Chanhee makes a mental note to hand Changmin his reviewer that he made days ago. "I don't know if it's because you have a crush or you want to take a picture, but it's veeery obvious."

Chanhee throws a look at the unnamed guy for a second. "I don't think he noticed. He's too engrossed in the book he is reading."

"Just quickly take a picture or whatever. You might embarrass yourself by staring creepily like that."

Oh, Chanhee really wants to take a picture. If only he has the courage to ask for permission. Chanhee had taken pictures of other people in the past, and usually he doesn't ask for permission if he can snap a photo because he will never publicize his photography anyway but this guy... He's so close and so pretty and Chanhee will feel really guilty if he just takes a picture of him suddenly and—

"Take a picture. It will last longer."

Chanhee's cheeks turned red when the guy suddenly faced him, his head comfortably resting on his hand. There's amusement glinting in his eyes and a playful smile plastered on his face.

"Excuse me?" Chanhee, _stupid_ Chanhee, chokes out. _Way to go, Chanhee!_

The guy pointed at Chanhee's camera at the table with his lips — _and that's so adorable, what the hell?_ — before looking back at him. "You can just take a picture, you know?"

Changmin's amused laughter can be heard in the background as Chanhee shakily grabs his camera and turns it on. He doesn't know why he is following the guy's order even after putting him in such an embarrassing situation but Chanhee's brain isn't functioning properly right now. The moment his camera produced a loud _click!_ noise, the only thing Chanhee can think of is _run._

♡

"And t-then — _Oh my god,_ I can't breathe — Keb, he suddenly _bolted_ away." Changmin holds onto his shoulder for support and Chanhee just irritably pushes him away.

Kevin squints his eyes. "I didn't understand anything that you said but okay."

"Don't mind him." Chanhee pushes his friend to the floor which Changmin didn't mind since he is still too busy dying of laughter. "Too much studying made his brain completely rotten."

"Oh come on, Chan! You're really not going to tell Kevin about what happened last Sunday?" Changmin dived back in the table after wiping his tears (of happiness) away. He's still giggling so Chanhee pushed him to the floor for the second time.

The answer is a capital _NO_. Chanhee isn't going to tell anyone else about the embarrassing situation he got himself in back in the library. Yes, he was staring but did that guy really had to shove into his face that Chanhee is staring?! God, reminiscing about that day is making his body shiver. A hot guy smiled at him with a little trace of mockery, told him to snap a picture, and Chanhee _actually_ followed him. Chanhee has no more face to show. It's a good thing Changmin is the only witness back then and their city is far too large for him and the unnamed guy — which we will now pertain as Stupidly Handsome Guy From The Library (SHGFTL) — to cross paths again.

Kevin finally understood what Changmin is trying to say and he too is laughing at Chanhee's misery. "Choi Chanhee got humiliated because he had a crush? Tough luck, buddy."

Chanhee slaps the older's hand that is currently patting his hair. "One, I don't have a crush on him. Two, I wasn't humiliated!"

"What was it then?"

"I was just put in an embarrassing situation." He reasons, and his two friends simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Look, can we just forget about it? What happened in the library is nothing but a bad memory. I'm not even going to meet him again anyway."

The best thing to do when you find yourself in the center of the jokes is to move on. He left the library, he got SHGFTL's picture _(which was blurry as hell, by the way. He was_ fucking _shaking that time!)_ and he will never see that guy again. No more talks about the library incident.

Chanhee whips out his phone to ignore the combined laughter of his oh-so-kind friends. He instead focused on finding more about the hiking spot they will be going to after exams. To say that he is excited to go and snap a lot of the breathtaking, beautiful works of nature is definitely an understatement.

Changmin whistles. "You spoke too soon, Chan."

"What?"

"Is that the guy?" Kevin whistles as well. "Now I see why you kept staring, Hee."

Chanhee finally looks up from his phone and to the direction where his two friends are staring, only to feel his whole body freeze. Hello, how did the guy from the library enter the café that he is in? Daydream Café was built inside the campus premises and are exclusively for the campus' students only. _Unless..._

Changmin clicks his tongue. "He goes in this school as well? I never saw him around though."

"I saw him a few times when I led some campus tours." Kevin mentions. "His department is at the very end of the campus that's why you two probably never saw him before."

As much as Chanhee wants to pour his attention back to his phone, he can't. Goddamn SHGFTL with his goddamn basic-looking-yet-definitely-suits-him clothes is making him lose his focus. How does one make leaning into the counter while ordering coffee be so beautiful?! Chanhee's hands are itching to snap another photo.

"Chanhee, you're staring again."

"I'm staring because I'm annoyed! Why the hell is he here?"

Kevin tilts his head to the side, amused. "We just told you that he goes here."

"Whatever. I have a class in ten minutes. I'll get going." Chanhee picks up his things and nestles the binders of his next class in his arms, his school camera resting securely at the top of it.

Changmin scoffs. "Don't be silly, Channie. Your class is not until— hey!"

Chanhee turns back his head to his friends as he approaches the exit. "My professor called for a sudden meeting. See ya!"

And here comes the part that Chanhee dreaded the most. No, he did not accidentally bump into someone. No, he did not slip in spilled coffee. No, he did not drop his camera and had a cute boy pay for it that eventually fell in love with him. _(The last one is weirdly specific. Please ignore)._ When he waved his friends goodbye with an annoying grin, he accidentally locked eyes with SHGFTL. The one who caught him staring back in the library and while wearing a stupidly attractive fitted black long sleeves and pants, immediately recognized him. Chanhee quickly turned away when the guy was about to open his mouth, to call him, probably.

So what did Chanhee do? He immediately ran straight to the door. Not looking back. Not slowing down. Yep.

Not today, Satan.

♡

After two weeks of trying to forget the biggest embarrassment he had ever felt in his life, Chanhee learned a new life lesson: trying to avoid a person just makes them appear in your life even more.

Remember when Chanhee said that he and SHGFTL will never cross paths again? Well, life just said _sike, bitch_ because ever since their eye contact moment in the café happened Chanhee has been seeing him _everywhere_.

The campus, the park, the restaurant Chanhee's family owns, the local clothing store, the bus stop — you name the place and that guy is most definitely there as well! Chanhee is starting to think that he'll go home one day to see SHGFTL waiting for him in his living room. Fate is definitely playing with him. Crossing paths with the guy that he never _ever_ saw once before the incident can only mean one of the two: One, the gods are bored and are playing with his life or two, SHGFTL is following him.

But seeing as how SHGFTL is always minding his own business whenever Chanhee sees him, he assumes that the reason is the former. Whoever god is in charge of fate, destiny and whatnot is definitely having fun toying with Chanhee and watching him go crazy.

"I don't know, hyung. Suddenly he's everywhere and I don't know what to do! Like, like is this some sort of punishment or something? Or maybe a prank? Changmin said it's all probably a coincidence but I saw him in the tattoo parlor when I got a tattoo for my pinky! He has no tattoo as far as his clothes can reveal. _Why is he there_?!"

Jacob only puts down his mug of hot chocolate and coos. He spreads his arms open. "Come here."

"I don't think a hug is going to help—" Chanhee's words were cut off when the older pulls him into an embrace, and Chanhee frowns. Jacob's motherly hugs always help him calm down, but this whole SHGFTL problem he has is bothering him so much.

"You said you want to move on from that embarrassing situation, right?" Jacob starts. "But you don't know how you can move on when that guy keeps appearing in your life. Well Chanhee, I think it's because you're too focused on him now. You're thinking of him too much, worrying about him too much, that's why you're hyper aware whenever he is near. And when he's near, you get reminded of that incident and think of it even more."

"Yes but—"

"So what you need to do is to stop thinking about him. Very vague and too simple, I know. But if you really want to move on, then you have to let go of that memory. Stop thinking about the guy and stop being paranoid about everything that involves him."

"That's too hard."

"It is, now that you're already used to having him inside your mind. But you have to if you want to be unbothered about it for the rest of your life." Jacob pulls away from him to take a sip from his mug, and Chanhee does the same. "Stop being paranoid. It's not like the guy is going to appear in your doorstep or something."

Chanhee pouts, dismayed. "I guess you're right."

A text message appeared on Jacob's phone, causing it to vibrate. The older looked at it before shooting an apologetic smile. "Hey Hee, I forgot that I invited a few friends over to play basketball. Do you mind if you stay here alone while I pick them up?"

Chanhee waves his hand. "It's alright hyung, thank you for listening to my rants. Is it okay if I watch you so I can take some photos?"

"Sure. And you're always welcome, okay?" The blonde tells him. He squeezes his shoulder before heading straight to the door, already on his way to pick up his basketball friends from somewhere.

Chanhee busies himself with using his camera. Jacob's brother left one of their dogs in his apartment during his visit and Chanhee absolutely adores the small canine. Kobi is resting in one of the sofas, looking so peaceful and adorable that Chanhee can't help but take pictures of the dog. He hears the door open slightly but pays it no mind when he doesn't hear anymore sounds after that. He puts Kobi in his lap and continues to take pictures, this time with his phone.

He reviews the photos he took on his camera, smiling wide at the images he managed to take despite Kobi moving from time to time.

"This shot is pretty good." Chanhee says out loud. He's the only one in the apartment anyway. "I gotta show this to Jacob-hyung."

_"What do you mean you aren't going to treat us food? We're going to play until evening, hyung!"_

_"I invited you over to play basketball, Eric."_ Chanhee can hear Jacob scold the one that complained. _"Basketball. Not dinner."_

Chanhee shoves his camera inside his bag. He carefully puts Kobi back to his initial position and stands up, planning to look decent in front of Jacob's visitors when he comes face to face with, you guess it, Stupidly Handsome Guy From The Library.

Well, fuck.

SHGFTL smiles, _waves_ at him even. He's even more good-looking up close. "I guess you really like taking pictures."

"W-why are you here?"

Jacob enters the apartment. He spots SHGFTL and furrows his eyebrows. "Juyeon, where had you been? You suddenly disappeared."

"You guys walked too slow. I went ahead." SHGFTL — or Juyeon — answers. His eyes are still focused on Chanhee, and it's making him freak out even more. "I didn't know you're friends with such a cute boy, hyung."

"What are you—" The oldest looks at Chanhee and is suddenly enlightened. "Oh. That's Chanhee. Chanhee, this is Juyeon. He's my greatest enemy in basketball."

Juyeon chuckles. "I'm nowhere as good as you, hyung." He puts his hand in front of Chanhee. "Hey. It's nice to finally meet you properly."

"Likewise." Chanhee struggles to give a normal-looking smile as he accepts Juyeon's hands and _why the fuck is it so big?_ God, he needs to get out of here now. He turns to Jacob. "Hyung, I think I'm going to leave first."

"I thought you're going to take pictures—"

"I forgot I still have an essay to do." Chanhee tries to flash him an apologetic smile. Well, tried to. He can see Juyeon observing him intently at his peripheral vision. "Maybe next time?"

"Alright. Take care on your way home!"

♡

  
  
To Chanhee's relief, the next few days after the event in Jacob's apartment had been very... peaceful. There are still some "Juyeon spottings" every once in a while, but Chanhee doesn't see him all the time anymore. It makes him feel relieved. Maybe the god in control of Chanhee's life just wants them to know each other's names before leaving them alone. Or not.

Chanhee's favorite location to unwind whenever he has free time is at the city park. It's a lot bigger than the regular park — there's a pretty large patch of land that families can sit on during picnics. Chanhee likes to put a blanket and just relax as he captures the fun that radiates from the children playing at the playground adjacent to where he is sitting. Watching children just be kids fills Chanhee's heart with happiness and seeing the smiles on their faces is absolutely beautiful. So Chanhee's camera shutter clicks and clicks, desperate to capture every single moment.

A dark-haired little boy catches his attention. He is seated at one of the playground's single swings located at the very side of the place. He's just sitting there, watching the other kids have fun, and it bothers Chanhee so much. His crazy mind assumed that the child was rejected by his peers and is about to accompany the boy when an older male appeared and kneeled in front of the child.

Now, Chanhee isn't a stalker, but with the amount of times he had crossed paths with a certain someone, you bet he already knows who is the older man that is currently talking to the boy.

_So that's his brother?_ Chanhee watches as Juyeon gives the boy a juice packet which the younger happily drank. _Cousin? Or his son? Why am I even wondering?_

Whoever the little boy is in Juyeon's life, Chanhee doesn't care. He is too busy watching Juyeon gently push the little boy's swing, earning fits of giggles that makes Chanhee smile as well. The scene in front of him looks oddly... domestic. Like, it warms Chanhee's heart to the point that he feels like crying. Like watching the boy laugh fills him with so much happiness and honestly? Chanhee is looking forward to having a life where he can wake up to this scene anytime in the future. It doesn't matter if it is Juyeon he is looking at right now. Chanhee likes what is happening in front of him and so he points the camera at them.

_Click!_

He did it discreetly, afraid that Juyeon will spot him and embarrass him like last time. That'll definitely ruin the mood Chanhee is currently feeling.

Chanhee grins as he takes a few more photos, too focused on properly capturing the younger's boy smile that he didn't notice that Juyeon is already aware of the camera pointed at them. So by the time Chanhee pulled his gaze away from the two to take a look at the pictures he took, Juyeon is already silently beside him, looking over Chanhee's shoulder.

"Oh, those are very nice photos."

Chanhee freezes when he heard Juyeon's voice a few centimeters away from his ear. He gulps and slowly turns around only for his face to be so close with Juyeon's that it suddenly became suffocating. The older didn't seem to mind the proximity and even smiled.

"It's nice seeing you again, Chanhee."

And what did Chanhee reply? Fucking "Likewise"! There's no more hope for him.

But can you even blame him? Juyeon's stupidly handsome face is so close to him that he could practically _kiss_ him! Chanhee is definitely gay-panicking internally.

"You take really nice photos." Juyeon repeats. "Do you mind if you send those to me?"

"N-not at all—"

"Juyeon-hyung!" The little boy calls Juyeon from across the park. He has his little hands on his waist and Chanhee regrets not being able to take a picture of him because of the currest situation that he is in. "You told me we're buying ice cream!"

Juyeon waves. "I'm coming." He turns to Chanhee and smile even more, not showing any hint of backing away. It's blinding. "See you later, Chan."

Chanhee finally managed to breathe when the other stood up, putting a safe distance between their faces. Juyeon proceeds to head back to the child and Chanhee bites his lip. Did Juyeon mind when Chanhee took another picture of him again? Should he apologize? _Ah, fuck it._

"I'm sorry for taking pictures of you and... him." Chanhee says, unsure how to address the feline-like child. "It's just a habit of mine. Will try to stop it if it's bothering you."

Juyeon stares at him for a few seconds, not saying anything. There's only silence between them amidst the children's shouts and giggles. After a while, Juyeon chuckles. "I don't mind it at all. Feel free to take pictures of me anytime. I actually like it when your attention is all on me."

"What?" Chanhee's forehead creases and by the time he asked the question, Juyeon is already tending to the little boy. His words got Chanhee confused, especially the last sentence. He was expecting Juyeon's answer to be laced with 100% confidence, like what he usually heard during his past interactions with him. Instead, Chanhee got something that is still slightly cocky and at the same time... flustered and shy.

Like a little boy telling his crush that he likes them.

_Wait, what?_

♡

"I can't really see you without a camera, can I?"

Chanhee curses at the voice beside him. He turns and finds Juyeon sitting in the same tiny blanket. The proximity between them is close. _Too close,_ he thinks. So he scoots away from him, Juyeon doing the same which makes Chanhee's action useless.

To say that Chanhee is panicking is an understatement. No, he is _freaking out_. The guy that has been the topic of his thoughts 24/7 that gets his heart racing whenever he sees him anywhere, that he only had a total of three interactions with so far, is sitting so close beside him. Yes, they were also this close yesterday but once is enough! Just because they shook hands and he spoke to Chanhee in a different tone doesn't mean Juyeon can sit beside him and talk to him like they're friends! What the hell?

"Please sit somewhere else." Chanhee says, looking somewhere that is definitely not Juyeon.

"Why?"

"You're, uh, sitting too close to me."

Juyeon's notices him panicking so he cups one of Chanhee's cheeks with his right hand, clearly worried, despite Chanhee already telling that he is too close to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

And how can Chanhee be okay when the boy that is living in his mind rent-free for weeks now is sitting so close to him, a hand on his cheek, eyes looking at him with intense care and worry? Juyeon is definitely hot, yeah that's a given, but a scroll at his social media accounts and a three-minute-long chat with him at the park told Chanhee that this guy has a heart of gold too. Despite their not-so-good first impression, Juyeon is nothing but perfect. All three Bs — brain, brawn, behavior. And when your mind thinks of nothing but _Juyeon Juyeon Juyeon_ all week while always having a glimpse of him and his foxy smile, it isn't surprising to say that Chanhee is starting to catch feelings for the boy that made him feel embarrassed back in the library. Chanhee's lungs doesn't have much air in them but _excuse me,_ what the fuck?

The other boy's eyes widened and he frowns. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Chanhee suddenly feels bad at how apologetic the older sounds, and he reflects backs on his words and debates with himself if he was being too mean to him. He tugs on the other's long sleeve when he stood up to leave. "You're not. Making me uncomfortable, I mean. Y-you can sit here, just not too close."

The smile that Juyeon gave him when he heard Chanhee's answer is beautiful.

He doesn't know why he did it. He could've just left himself and let Juyeon sit on the blanket but Chanhee can't find it in his self to leave, so he stays. There isn't any conversation happening between them. Chanhee is too busy taking pictures while Juyeon listens to the music playing on his phone, watching Chanhee from time to time. It's better this way. Being close to Juyeon is already too much for Chanhee. What more if they have a full conversation?

Chanhee keeps snapping pictures when one of the kids suddenly walked towards them. He immediately recognized him as the little boy Juyeon was playing with yesterday. He is wearing the same outfit he wore yesterday but with different colors along with a tiny black beret at the top his head. Juyeon beckons the child to come closer.

"Are you tired already?" Juyeon takes a small towel from his pocket and wipes the boy's face.

"'M gonna rest before I play again." The little boy kneels in the middle of Juyeon's legs and Chanhee silently coos. Juyeon chuckles. "Rest well, Hyunjoon-ah."

Juyeon must have noticed how Chanhee keeps looking at Hyunjoon with question marks above his head so he looks at him, smiling. "This is my little brother Hyunjoon. I usually take him here every weekend."

Chanhee only nods. "He's very cute."

"I could say the same thing to you."

Chanhee can't help but choke on his own saliva. Juyeon smiles cheekily. "Was that too straightforward? I'm sorry. I just think you're really cute, you know?"

"...Thank you?"

Juyeon grins. "You're welcome."

Chanhee tries to ignore the way Juyeon looks at him as he shakily holds his camera again, trying to calm himself from the weird feeling that he got when the other complimented him. Where the hell is Juyeon even getting all these confidence that never fails to shake Chanhee up? He needs to know so he can block the deliveries. Juyeon's words affect him so much and Chanhee thinks it's time to stop before he gets a heart attack.

At the corner of his eye Chanhee can see Juyeon play with his brother's hair, combing it with his fingers and wiping the sweat away. Chanhee struggles not to look and stare too much. The sight is cute and needs to be photographed and even though Juyeon already told him that it is okay, Chanhee still can't bring himself to snap a photo. Is he and Juyeon even _that_ close? They're just two people with one mutual friend and a very awkward and embarrassing first meeting.

"Jacob-hyung said you're an architecture major. Why didn't you choose photography?"

It takes Chanhee a few seconds to recognize that Juyeon is trying to initiate another conversation with him. He tries to relax. "Photography is just a hobby. Mom made it clear that this kind of profession will lead me nowhere, so I just chose what she thinks will be best for me."

"I don't think it'll lead you nowhere. Did you ever want to major in photography?"

"Kinda? But I'm already contented with my course since Math is very fun for me to do as well."

Juyeon looks at him in awe. "You're amazing."

He says it briefly and barely audibly, but it still caught Chanhee off-guard. He looks down when he starts to feel his face getting warmer. "Thanks." Saying only one word seems like an awkward conversation ender, so Chanhee adds, "I heard you're planning to be a pilot. You're amazing too."

_Click!_

That night, Chanhee unintentionally came home knowing a lot of new information about Juyeon and vice versa, as well as a photograph of him and his brother stored safely in his camera.

♡

> **From: Unknown Number**   
>  _hey, is this choi chanhee?_

Chanhee stops scanning the images he took when he was at the park to look at the new message he received.

> **You:**   
>  _yes,, who is this?_
> 
> **From: Unknown Number**   
>  _guess who ;)_

"A little birdie told me that you're starting to be friendly with the guy from the library." Changmin sing-songs as he makes himself comfortable beside Chanhee.

"Jacob-hyung told you?"

"Nope." Chanhee isn't looking at Changmin but he knows that his friend is wearing a shit-eating grin right now. It's annoying and _very_ punchable. "I'm friends with one of Juyeon's friends that knows about your encounters with him as well."

"Oh, so _now_ you know his name too?"

> **You:**   
>  _kevin i am not in the mood to joke rn_
> 
> **From: Unknown Number**   
>  _i'm not kevin though. try again! ^___^_
> 
> **You:**   
>  _i'm not going to play with you_   
>  _pls get lost <3_

Changmin gasps dramatically. "What? Am I not allowed to? You're not even in a relationship with him yet and you're already possessive. That's a no-no."

"Zip it."

The younger only laughs before grabbing his camera. Chanhee ignores him. His friend is most likely going to use his camera to take selfies again.

"Transfer them to your phone before you leave." He reminds him. "I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to someone asking me to send their ugly selfies from my camera."

Changmin only hums before proceeding to bombard Chanhee's camera storage with countless selfies. Chanhee is expecting to delete photos of Changmin's hair, close ups of his eyes, his funny faces and even his feet later that night.

"Hey, Chani?" Changmin says after a while. "Have you been receiving texts from some, I don't know, person these days?"

Changmin's voice is too innocent that he sounds like he's genuinely asking him a question. But Chanhee knows his best friend for far too long. Changmin never talks like that, and even if he did, it can only mean one thing — he did something. And with the messages he is currently receiving, Chanhee already has an idea of what Changmin did.

"Ji Changmin, what did you do this time?" He asks sternly.

> **From: Unknown Number**   
>  _can i at least get a picture_   
>  _with you, cutie?_

What the hell?

Changmin clears his throat. He looks away. "Oh, nothing serious. I just gave your number to Hyunjae-hyung who in return gave it to Juyeon."

"You what?!"

"What? It's not like giving your number away is illegal." The younger shrugs. "People have seen you two hang out with a child in the park a few times now and you didn't even bother to tell him your phone number?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Choi Chanhee. Playing family with someone whose phone number you don't even have? The _audacity._ " Kevin pops in front of them, stealing Changmin's tray of fries.

Chanhee huffs and pulls the tray of fries from Kevin, stealing them for himself and causing Changmin to let out a devastated whine. "I am not playing family with him! The child is his baby brother. That's called babysitting."

"Yeah, yeah. But you gotta admit," Kevin pauses to take a sip of Changmin's soda. The youngest finally had enough and bit Kevin's shoulder. "Ouch, dude— what the fuck?"

"That's what stealers like you get!"

"Why are you talking like you aren't a stealer yourself?" Kevin accuses, pointing a finger at the biter. "Research topic stealer!"

Chanhee just ignores the bickering happening between his friends. It's just friendly banter anyway; they'll reconcile soon when Chanhee threatens to throw away Kevin's sketchpad and Changmin's phone case collection. Those are just empty threats but it works for them every single time.

> **You:**   
>  _oh god. i think i know who u are_
> 
> **You:** _  
> this is juyeon, isn't it?_

"Chanhee!"

"What?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah." He answers, but the tone of his voice says so otherwise.

"So you admit it?"

"Yeah."

He hears Kevin gasp. "So you _do_ have a crush on him?"

Chanhee looks up from his phone and raises a brow at his friend. "Excuse me?"

"Aw, he didn't agree mindlessly like what we expected." Changmin complains.

Chanhee shoots them both a deadpan look. "What were you guys talking about?"

"About how you have feelings for Juyeon."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Chani. Don't deny it." Changmin leans his cheek against his hand, looking at him as if he just caught Chanhee in the act. "You've been spending too much time with him lately."

"That's because he's more fun to talk to than you two."

Kevin pretends that he didn't hear anything as he copies Changmin's pose. It's hard to believe that these two were arguing just a few minutes ago. Their tandem is quite amazing. "Even if we're boring, you never ditch us in one of our movie marathons. And yet you bailed because of what? You want to chat with Juyeon in the park?"

Changmin eagerly nods. "And, a-and the way you look at Juyeon whenever we see him! _Sparkles_ in your eyes, Hee! I can't make this shit up. We can clearly see the heart-with-sparkles emoji in them."

Chanhee can't help but snicker at his friends' words. He knows what they are talking about. Chanhee is not dumb. He's aware of his feelings from the very start, and he knows that everything started when Juyeon started to appear more and more in his life after the library incident. It's pretty simple to find out, really. Chanhee's just being lowkey about it. He doesn't know why his friends are starting to catch up only now.

Still, he just shrugs, showing his friends how he couldn't care less about this conversation. The growing smile on his face says so otherwise. "Maybe I like him, maybe not. Why should I disclose the truth to you guys?"

> **From: Unknown Number  
> ** _yup it's juyeon lol_
> 
> **From: Unknown Number**   
>  _i'm just wondering,,, are you free this friday night?_

♡

_Click!_

The shutter closes, and Chanhee grins at the new picture he just took; the silhouette of the librarian returning a book while standing between the bookshelves. The setting sun's rays made her whole body look like a silhouette while enunciating the bookshelves' shadows at the same time. It isn't anything fancy, but it's beautiful. And Chanhee likes taking pictures of anything that is beautiful.

Fingers snap in front of him as he studies the photo. He looks up to find Juyeon pouting at him. "You said that we're going to study together. Why are you taking photos?"

Chanhee smiles at him. "I just got carried away. I'll study now, don't worry." To prove his words, Chanhee stores his camera and pulls out his binders.

His _boyfriend_ chuckles, pouring his attention back to his notes. Not before holding Chanhee's hand across the table though, causing Chanhee's left hand to stay still. Chanhee just laughs at Juyeon's childish tactics before reading his own notes as well.

When Chanhee told Juyeon that he was free that Friday night, he thought that they will just be having one of those long talks by the park that they usually do. Just them sitting beside each other on the grass, chatting about their week, their plans for the future, themselves. It was always a nice talk, and Chanhee always goes home learning something new about the older.

He didn't expect Juyeon to drive him to a movie theater where they immediately settled for a romantic comedy movie with Juyeon being aware that Chanhee dislikes action movies and Chanhee knowing that Juyeon is scared of anything horror (despite the other telling him that he fears nothing). When Juyeon shyly held his hand back at the theatre, that's when Chanhee knew that that night wasn't just a simple hang out anymore. It was a date.

He didn't expect Juyeon to bring him to the park instead of a restaurant like where first dates usually happen. There at their usual spot lies the same blanket they had been using for quite a while, along with fairy lights, wine, food that Juyeon cooked himself, and a speaker to blast the playlist they both like to listen to. It wasn't anything fancy, but it sure did surpass Chanhee's expectations and made him smile.

He didn't expect Juyeon to tell him how much he immediately fell for him at their very first encounter. Juyeon told him how much he panicked internally when he realized that a pretty boy was staring at him back in the library and how that same boy even took a picture of him. Juyeon told him about how happy he felt to be Chanhee's unofficial model in his photos. Juyeon told him how he always looked forward to their talks in the park every weekend.

Chanhee didn't say anything throughout Juyeon's speech, and he knows that his silence must have caused the other to worry. But he also knows that when he wrapped his arms around the taller and placed his lips against his own, all of Juyeon's worries about his feelings possibly being unrequited cease to exist.

That was a few months ago, and it's now finals for them. Nothing really happened much. They went in a couple more dates before they finally decided to make it official and tell their friends and family. Changmin takes all the credit for giving his best friend a love life, while Jacob is disappointed at himself for not putting two and two together.

To say that Chanhee's relationship with Juyeon is perfect will be a lie. They argue like every other couple do every once in a while but still, Juyeon never fails to make him feel that everything is _perfect_. Juyeon is nothing but helpful and supportive. He helps Chanhee in his studies despite the difference in their subjects, he's always there to comfort him whenever something goes wrong, and most importantly, he makes Chanhee happy. And Chanhee knows that Juyeon looks at him the same way he does with him.

If only Chanhee knew that getting caught staring will lead him to a relationship like this, he should've welcomed the slight humiliation with open arms.

"Take a picture. It will last longer."

Chanhee snickers when Juyeon did the same pose that he did months ago. He suddenly faced Chanhee, his head comfortably resting on his hand. There's amusement glinting in his eyes and a playful smile plastered on his face. Chanhee can only roll his eyes when his boyfriend used his lips to point at the bag where Chanhee's camera is stored.

"Just take a picture already, babe."

Chanhee can't help the grin that appeared on his face. He looks around, and seeing no one near them, proceeded to leave a soft peck on Juyeon's lips.

"Oh, I definitely will."

_Click!_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ending my 2020 with a junew fic. no regrets. so junew selca when?????
> 
> twitter: @nyuthings


End file.
